Part 97
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 97 --- --- --- --- The IDEA of Rapture : Andrew Ryan’s ideal for Rapture was a world in which the creative elite (and even the mediocre), unconstrained by social obligation, were free to pursue their own ends, to any extent that their effort awarded them, thus advancing society, who then follow along (and benefit by) using the best and most practical results. Its a process fraught with issues (people will be people), but with alot of the accumulated impairments of society removed (for upto that time -- we have even more NOW). Ryan (being practical) said that he expected those who came to Rapture to still require some adjustments, that many of the patterns/behaviors/expectations they had lived by in the Surface World would still affect them. He thought even with that, the advancements won still would bring a great improvement. --- --- --- Phone numbers listed on phones - Rather Odd that They are so Long : Operator 8790843 Security 9809804 Medical 8092309 (seriously you could bleed to death dialing a number this long) Ignoring illogical numbers, If these 'services' were subject to 'private' competition, then the list would probably be longer and more 'flashy' like advertisements. Several "Private Security" each with its own 'territory' (and jurisdictional issues and varying 'ordinance' enforcements...) I seriously think wouldn't be THAT kind of "Security" number here. It would be *Rapture Security* - The City Constables, who would enforce STANDARD LAWs everywhere consistantly without discrimination by location. Other phone number Categories : - Leak Alert - Parasite Watch - Suggestions - Fire (Crassus (Famously Rich Roman) ran a private fire department which he would delay the firefighting UNTIL he had bought the property at a 'fire sale' price -- "Rich as Crassus" was a byword in Rome. You don't want conflicts of interest for your emergency services... --- --- --- Those Quests/Missions Story Texts Which Few People Read : The Fetch-X/Kill-Y-of-the-Whatzit/Investigate-the-Z Quests/Missions used as generic filler on most MMORPGs, usually having a one line summary so you can quickly glance at your list of 30 (or so) you've accumulated. This MMORPG you would have fewer and more detailed adventures. That would be the rule for this MMORPG If you don't read it, you miss important clues and may not get optimal results (miss useful extras, etc...) With fewer 'Missions' active at one time, then there's less distraction/difficulty in remembering the ones you have In-Progress (Ive been in MMORPGs when you have 40 Missions queued up at once, and ones you frequently forget about til they have no relevance anymore or have worthless (level) XP to achieve with by completing them). Generally you organize/prepare for one mission though you might have a casual mission logged for between times. Good stories can be interesting in themselves (the MMORPG is meant to broaden the possible Player's game experience). Players can play casual if they want to - there should be lots of basic short Missions and activities which STILL can be challenging/interesting. --- --- --- Catman - who will Right the Wrongs of Rapture : Catman the Furred Crusader - a rich billionaire who at night wanders the city apprehending criminals and parasites... (Since the only supposed billionaire in Rapture was Ryan this was the source of numerous rumors.) Ryans comment - "I havent worn fur since I was in Russia" --- --- --- IG Tabulation Company in Minerva's Den : ''' Company did well enough for a while, but at a certain point their numbers just didn't add up. (IG Farbin German Company that weathered the end of WW2 - controversy over using Nazi slave labor...) Yes, its quite possible that more than a few 'EX' Nazis wound up in Rapture... --- --- --- '''Beer ? : Kelp is NOT a substitute for Hops.... (Hops is a member of the Hemp family of plants...) Many carbohydrate sources can be used in place of the more normal grains. Hemp is also a valuable fiber material. The "Maryjane" might be a sideline (it wasn't as developed as later and common hemp has only a little THC in it). Possibilities for Reefer Madness movie-short (Hmm, there might be a 'Dont Splice' public equivalent dated to after it was becoming apparent what effects ADAM was having on many Citizens). Beer made from fermented grains or maybe the easier-to-grow potatoes (might be VERY popular in Chaos-Era Rapture after the fresh water system quality may have gone downhill a bit). --- --- --- Alleged Unemployed Workers Once the City's Construction was Completed : With the likelyhood of preconstruction on/near the Surface, would many who took part in the work even have to stayed in Rapture afterwards ? The construction in the depths was assuredly more automated, and took alot more trained technical people than just a bunch of men manhandling materials. Those would actually be higher trained/paid workers than 'grunt laborers' (Deep Sea Divers BTW are well paid specialists.). Likewise, would Ryan bring in a bunch of people who in a few years would become a problem ? - IF those workers were not likely (even told up front) to be adaptable enough to find new jobs in Rapture once construction ended (people did that all the time in the Real World, and to expect/make/imply that so many would later sit as dumb useless lumps is actually insulting). Similarly, Ryan wanted people willing to compete, to comprehend/believe the Philosophy he was basing the City on, and NOT to be a bunch of potential Parasites -- which Ryan had gone to such efforts to get away from in the first place. For those bound to settle in Rapture, I would actually see part of the worker's payment go towards full ownership of a future residence(housing) in Rapture (so they and their familiy, as a minimum, would have a domicile they didn't have to pay rent for). We are never quite told what kind of numbers there were of these 'poor people' (Paupers Drop probably could only hold 100 people as seen, for example - the Hotel probably was larger than the interior space we saw), OR how many 'not poor' (likely the large majority) people there were at the same time in the rest of the City. Even people picked to be 'objectivist-friendly' can become lazy/mentally-ill/drug-addicts/cripples/senile and who didn't take precautions (like insurance) or have sufficient family to assist them. And when it came to 'Economic Distress', Rapture weathered that earlier one in 1952 (when the AE construction and city building stopped), but it was later that Atlas's terrorists and ADAM insanity "did Rapture in" -- a new destabilizing factor which could just-as-easily overwhelm our current 'caring' welfare program-filled real world faster than it did Rapture. It is just another case of a game 'Fail-topia' DESIGNED/CONTRIVED to fail to justify a shoot-em-up game. All the failures could be trotted out for us to see (when we were hardly shown the greater successes). --- --- --- Fashion In Rapture : An interesting idea would be : With fashions last taken from The Surface around 1952 (the start of the cities forced isolation), and only smidgens getting through via the Smuggling (largely newspapers and magazines), it might have been a gimmick by Rapture's desperate fashion peddlers (who only have so much talent amongst themselves AND find themselves trying to cater to the reactionary mentality of many in Rapture) to start moving fashion BACKWARDS -- back through the Real Worlds 30s and 20s, to even potentially include the Edwardian (1901 to 1910) dress seen in the "Little-Sister-Vision" sequence in BS2. Plausible, except of why mentally-deranged little girls in 1968 see such things clearly when none there were yet alive to see it from Rapture 10 years earlier -- but then THAT is also after its been filtered through Delta's thrice-warped mental processing (who WAS potentially there to see it). Really it is because the game designers simply copied an existing (strange to us) style instead of using any real imagination to create something entirely new - which IS hard to do and easy to botch). --- --- --- AE Train Cars - Underwater They Have To Be Heavy : What is the weight of the AE large cars ??? Near neutral buoyancy -- actually should be somewhat heavier so the cars will stay 'hanging' on the track (including resisting the forces of water currents), Also needed for the drive wheel adhesion, but not too much heavier so as to require excessive power while accelerating (including on ramps/track-grades) or excessive braking force to be required. Batteries or chunks of Lead ?? Thick pressure-resisting hull and door mechanisms wouldn't be a bad thing to expend weight on (the weight that has to counter the lack of weight of empty air space inside - buoyancy). Big Batteries may be needed to avoid frequent stop out-of-service to recharge/replace (big cables somewhere at end-of-line to recharge). Fuel ??? - if when it is used up, the loss of content(weight) may have to be compensated for (if replaced by air ... progressive tanks filled with water might work). If a combustable fuel, then you need an Oxidizer also (more weight/volume) Mono-chemical propellants like Hydrogen Peroxide are a bit too dangerous. Exhaust is a problem (non-hydrocarbon fuels might have combustion results of Water which can be condensed, or You simply have to bite-the-bullet and compress the waste gases to expel them outside into the ocean (which lowers overall efficiency.....) --- --- Play Psychologist to a Splicer : Work in Dr Tenenbaum's "Cure" Clinic, and help unwind a Splicer's deranged mind's knots (hmm a knot untying App mini-game ?? With Freaky things emerging from the loops ... hmmmm. Cutscenes of traumatic events, being pursued by the 'nameless' fear, eating boiled barnacles EVERY FRICKEN DAY for better part of a decade, etc....). You can do interesting things with 3D special effects these days (hmmm - 3D Doom interface for the Splicers mentality....) And dreams don't have to be photo-realistic. --- --- The Streets of Rapture : Ive already suggested that following Trolley lines (the primary transit system) there would be 'Streets' of buildings built around the tracks, fronting inward and being 3-4 stories tall. Another advantage for this is : Art Deco architecturally is most distinctive as exterior, and we get very poor views of most 'buildings' see out the windows into the sea (only really the basic shapes). Those views in the games were unimportant enough that mundane carricatures were mostly used for them. With interior 'street' space, the building facades face inwards and are open enough to show Art Deco style features more completely. --- --- --- 'Quick' Healing in the Bioshock MMORGP : Shouldn't be as fast as it is in the Solo games (when you get Zerg Rushed, and probably otherwise would die so often/quickly you would quit playing, and then complain in their Online Forum, and soon the mass panning of the game (as everyone else said 'screw it"), and then $150 million dollar loss for the game company (and the death of the brand) ... Anyway - you aren't a mentally affected Splicer any more, and your perception of time isn't as messed up (Actually you previously had to go take a smoking break to wait for the ADAM Medi-kits to do their work, while you deperately staunched the bleeding - and you were 'out of it' for 3 days while the Vita-Chamber did all the repairs of all the serious damage that bullets/fire/blunt instruments had created on your body. (((You were a fucked up Splicer by that point in all the games, so dont be so incredulous))). Now (MMORPG) you have to compensate as parts of your body don't quite work anymore, and you have to desperately drag yourself off to a safe spot (deploying a few Boobie Traps to disuade your opponents from following you - YES, you might actually have to be clever and creative, or at least prepared...) -- and then trying to get the radio to work (damned solid walls and baulky radio-cell repeaters!!!) to call for your NPC 'Team' to come Rescue you... - Actually that's a good point --- of deploying (and helping to maintain) New Rapture's system of Radio Repeaters (radio waves go quite miserably through water and concrete walls) to extend everyones use of the radio systems. As you operate in a certain area of 'The Ruins', you set up a base-camp (Your NPC lackeys do most of the work...) and have as part of your standard rig - a "Radio Repeater" to assist with coordinating various situations which might develop. 'Out Their' radio communications are rather dodgy (good so they dont become a crutch for Players). SO - Another 'City' Maintenance Mission : Go to X and fix the Repeater System (usually maintained around the New Rapture City Limits (the Secure zone). It is usually the case of some Vermin have eaten through some of the insulation, or some dishonest shit has stolen some of the radio system's "good parts", instead of going out into The Ruins to salvage some for their next project (catching a Citizen in the Act -- with that handy camera -- you can get a nice Bounty for turning them in...). --- --- --- What Would a Child's Life be Like in Rapture ? : How would children be handled in the MMORPG ? Seen as NPCs and possibly Role-Play as a Child in Old Rapture/New Rapture ?? Suppression of misbehavior by Players prevents the 'maiming/killing of children' walking about in 'New Rapture'. Survivors of 'normals' in various enclaves elsewhere. Children of Splicers (likely NOT Splicers themselves) probably should be good at hiding. Old Rapture - Parental expectations?? Social strata, the 'right' people Not everyone is a genius or can boost to a genius (Read the "Small Print" on Brain Boost... YOUR BOOST MAY VARY) Schools (note- the BaS2 Ryan Academy for Preschool, though a bit f'ked up to have THAT in Fontaine's Dept Store... But then there were alot of f'ked up stuff in that DLC. ) The usual boring tours of Museums. Readin, Ritin, Rithmatic and Parasitism. Higher learning self-funded or some company paid 'training'. Ryan University probably not 'great' for liberal arts (how much could it be with a population of 20-40K total for Rapture ?), but much more oriented towards high level research. Child Labor ? Employment ? Issue is Labor cost versus Automation of machinery costs. Small businesses often have family member participation. Skill sets... Many 'jobs' require only Basic skills. Probably will reflect low-end jobs available to teenagers in real world 1950s America. Gangs (pre civil war, and post). Usual crime issues for City Constables to handle. Little Sister 'orphanages' and kidnappings by Fontaine (Bootleggers?) and then Lamb. How many of these unfortunate children "didnt work out" and were "disposed of" ? After ADAM took over ?? Civil War and later Chaos ??? Hiding, Danger, Parents Fear, Survival, Starvation, Death, Enslavement by Lamb, Factions, Centers of Order in Chaos-era Rapture... In New Rapture, some Player's age might be of young adults (children who were alive when the Civil War took place 1959 and have survived to 1970) Ditto Teenagers, now 10 years later. - Kid Stuff - There had to be more than those meager attractions seen in Ryan Amusements, like other fun activities/games, etc.. (see my extended map with alot more stuff in that complex). Yay! A Pinball game creation Mini-Game 'kit' for the Player Asset Creators (Tablet/SmartPhone Friendly). Very early 'computer' games might be showcased. Ryan the Lion puppet show theater for the Little-Uns. Journey to the Surface back when it was first a 'Thrill' ride... Go on "Journey to the Surface" when all the effects worked (We only see it later after it hasn't run or been maintenance for 8 years -- have some stuff (production values) kinda like the Slade Museum (whatever its called) in Infinite BS ). --- --- --- More Infininte BS - Shield : Its a Lutece created Electro-Magnetic shield, supposedly. Said to work deflecting bullets or absorbing their impact to lower damage. Unfortunately, like so much fake science in Infinite BS, lead (Pb) bullets aren't affected my magnetic fields, and even if you had steel bullets (contrived to be used in Columbia just to justify this game's damage mechanism), such bullets would actually be pulled IN by any 'magnetic field', thus adding MORE damage to their impact, and INCREASING their hit probability. Damage caused by Explosions/Fires/Falls (EFF) would not be affected/protected from. Magnetic fields strong enough to deflect magnetized projectiles (which would need to have North-South magnetic poles conveniently aligned), would ALSO (even more effectively) pull ANY metal from Booker's hands/belts/pockets/teeth and probably magnetically glue him to anything iron/steel he walked within yards of. Substitute Hello-Kitties for humanity and it wouldn't be much more Fantasy as such 'science' is. Why did they need this impossible mechanism ?? Too many opponents potentially all shooting at once or bum-rushing you, where Booker (if it was realistic .. and these aren't all supposed to be fairy-dust guns in this place) over and over would die from just small volleys of bullets (even without automatic weapons being employed). As easily as he kills all those hundreds of baddies, any one of them would be killing him (and this isn't some bunch of unarmed Indians or Strikers he is fighting against here). --- --- --- When You are Out to Capture a Splicers to 'Save' Them, Don't Forget to Bring a Gag : - They yell and scream, bringing other Splicers - They gibber continuously their 'story' - very annoying... - They will bad mouth you, telling you how pathetic and weak all 'gentic mundanes' are. - They Spit (and their 'breath' may be hideous).. --- --- --- The So-Called 'Genetic' Locks : The Genetic nature of them perhaps being more a 'Sales' gimmick than reality -- making the things psychologically sound more secure - by use of the Rapture-hyped buzzword "genetic". The Keys (and locks) - purely a electronic pair of devices encoded in a way to make them extremely hard to copy/replicate. Perhaps some long cypher key vanity based on a persons genetic scan (though wouldn't you just need to obtain some minor tissue sample to replicate that ??) Ryan's Genetic Frequency (Vita-Chambers) ... huh? The BS 'Quantum Entanglement' thing was added to the game just to explain the Reconstitution on Death game mechanic (instead of the Player having to go back through an interface and reload a particular Save File -- avoiding auto-checkpoints and constant manual Saves). ((I played in all the games' through many-many replays using the Vita-Chambers only once, and THAT was on Easy when I didn't even bother to do intentional periodic Saves and got stuck in a defect in the scenery (Pharaoh's Fortune Casino at a Safe) and didn't want to replay the whole level, so I committed suicide to get past the bug). Security devices allegedly identifying you by your genetic signature ? - neat trick how they grab a blood sample remotely, or take a cheek swab, or somesuch with the sample pneumo'd off (or is it teleportation ?) to a genetics lab, which then runs some battery of tests for 'genetic' indicators/tags/markers (and then matching upto your on-file genetic profile ...) Like fingerprinting today (where most people aren't fingerprinted (yet)), Rapture wouldn't have had intrusive Genetic Presampling to put everyone "On File". Private security might use something like this for 'members' (but probably wouldn't shoot someone 'unknown' except in a few high security areas - certainly not for automatic devices). But, but, but .. IT worked for Jack !! Anything can be hacked (according to Navarro) so the various 'locks' of whatever kind (particularly along the path Atlas takes Jack in BS1) may no longer still be secured by the time Jack arrived. Remember also - just about everything 'Atlas' tells Jack is a lie. --- --- --- Another Goody for Small Submarine Design : How easily Submarines can be off balance by the shifting of weight inside (which has to be compensated for) ... passengers, who I doubt would be tied down securely. On BIG submarines there is more inertia/dampening and less leverage for a human shifting their weight, but a small one can rock like a slow motion rowboat. So if you have all the passengers sitting on the left ... Now your Bathysphere weighs over 29 tons, but shifting center of gravity will still cause it to tilt. Automatic mechanisms can compensate and maintain reasonable balance (small electric pumps and trim tanks and level sensor feed back control). Not horribly complex, and can be done without electronics. --- --- --- Interesting Fact - Heating from a Central Plant : New York City had its "The New York Steam Corporation" which heated over 2500 buildings by 1932 (including many famous skyscrapers). Eventually part of a merger, it became Consolidated Edison. The Geothermal Heating from Hephaestus is a similar system, sending hot water (versus Steam) with greater energy density through pipes miles long to heat much of Rapture. --- --- --- EVE Syringe (ick a typo - Eye Syringe... thats not a nice thought) : Tiny needle pix - how fast can you force a fluid through it ?? (This isn't a pressure injection innoculation that injects something less than 1 mL through your skin.) AND Do It Wrong and you inject the propulsion gas into your vein and you die painfully of an embolism. OR is it really the size of a knitting needle ? (with the equivalently large holes left in your veins...) EVE usage wasn't meant to be quite the way we use it, and in-game for brevity, it is shown done quickly (in the middle of battle yet), so the real injection process should be far slower for a human (BD just puts theirs into a reservoir built into their suit). What do you care, in the MMORPG you are no longer a Splicer needing to inject EVE... (But then you will be dealing with Splicers who DO use EVE sometimes). --- --- --- From SitS Materials : "There is a confidential memorandum sent by Inman, which summarizes the U.S. government's official investigation on the Vanishing, counting around 500,000 missing persons between 1946 and 1952." Probably should have been for 1945, as very many displaced persons existed at that point in time (after the War). Note that this shouldn't imply that 500000 people went to Rapture, just that across the World during the time following WW2, alot of people were misplaced/lost track of (nazi slave laborers, refugees, etc..) The number may also include 'rough' estimates for people in places like the Soviet Union where actual hard data was largely missing. No qualification is made as to the accuracy of the figure given, or how detailed the 'investigation' was. Vague implication is a great mechanism for not having to provide more detailed information (particularly from what was supposed to be a historical context). --- --- --- Various Disinformation Sown by the Ryan (Surface) Organization : - Secret Nazi Base (Artic always sounds good) - Soviet Kidnappings (play the Cold War narrative blaming the Kremlin) - Plateau in Highlands of Guiana (Lost World of the Hello Kitties) - Secret Government Underground Shelters with suspended animation (and crayz AIs running the place) - Secret Weapon Testing (particularly failures which understandably would be 'covered up'). - The Usual UFO conspiracy stuff. - Ryan is secreted in a Nicaraguan Hotel Penthouse out of his mind on drug cocktails (Howard Hughes like ...) --- --- Audio Diary Analysis Page Peach Wilkins : "This started out as simple. Take Fontaine's mini sub back topside twice a week, pick up some choice goods not available in a remote place like Rapture, you know: beef, real tobacco, just a little extras. But now, Ryan and his type have up and called smuggling a hanging crime. Hanging? Says any connection to the surface could destroy the city. 'Fore long, only difference between this place and topside is whether or not you can open up the damn windows!" Was removed from game. Why ? Another Asset which if they created it would have been no problem to include (another goodie to find in-game). It doesn't seem to be against Canon, or does it show too much that Ryan had valid reasons for the things he did ? The Smuggling may have started "Simple", but then had to grow to a huge operation to generate the money (net profit) to make Fontaine Wealthy enough to do all the things they show in the rest of the game (thus increasing the logic on Ryan's side for the imposed Death Penalty for Smuggling.) --- --- --- Peachy Dont Play Dat ''': He may have been the one to 'Finger' Fontaine (to get the evidence of 'Smuggling' Sullivan needed and Ryan wanted), and thus as 'States Evidence' got off. In his radio messages, Peach rants about Fontaine coming back (possibly for revenge for his 'betrayal'). It is not clear what penalty differences there were for the "Smuggling is Treason" (vague for WHEN the Death Penalty was actually attached to that crime as Ryan's "One Law" ?) There were ALOT of people involved with obtaining/distributing/accepting/selling the smuggled goods, and perhaps with Peach not doing the actual smuggling runs (any more) made him indirectly (or unprovably) involved with a real 'act of smuggling'. Peach possibly could have had evidence that he was coersed into involvement. Peach Wilkins may have been part of the "Tainting Fontaine" media justification by Ryan (exposed to Players in BaS), and may have given evidence on Fontaine's various other crimes of murder/extortion/corruption) which likely would be a bigger indictment than the Smuggling charge. Many citizens may have actually seen smuggling as more a "Scofflaw" (Term created during Prohibition by a magazine contest to describe the unpopular laws lack of enforcement and adherance by the American population. Fact two winners submitted the same term.) --- --- --- Audio Diary Analysis Page Suchong : "Advanced Deployment, Lot 111 Dr. Suchong/Client Fontaine Futuristics. Baby is now a year old, weighs 58 pounds, and possesses gross musculature of a fit, 19-year-old. The results are... disappointing, but within expected tolerances." Results are "Disappointing" - like the achievement of accelerating growth in a human to that extent is something mediocre. "Client Fontaine Futuristics" - Suchong apparently was an independant contractor, and didn't work for Fontaine directly (not directly involved with Fontaine's crimes ... possibly why Ryan would allow him to work for Suchong subsequently). Game Scene where you find this : shows that Ryan has worked out what happened (and what Jack was). "gross musculature of a fit, 19-year-old" is a bit odd when the subject weighs only 57lb. Most active 7 year olds have the equivalent 'gross' musculature of that later age. Just sounded "medically" antiseptic enough to the writers, I guess. --- --- --- Audio Diary Analysis Page Samantha Kemp (someone in "Fontaines", BaS ) : "This fella Atlas has been makin' the rounds down here, trying to bring some kind of order to this pit. All the Splicers think the man walks on water. But somethin' about him smells stink to me. Reminds me a bit of my former employer, Frank Fontaine. Always talkin' about how he was gonna lift Rapture right outta the old man's wallet, no fuss, no muss. See where that got him." More likely one of the Slicers there (being insane) would have 'brained' Atlas for his presumption ("WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! *WHACK*). 'Makin the rounds' with goodies to hand out - double the likelihood of them jumping 'Atlas' when they are so desperate. If he went around with a gang of goons to protect him, then that would have been sufficient provocation to a Splicers mind - not exactly a 'savior' (Remember - these are mostly Thugs in Fontaines, not 'poor' Parasites' looking for a handout). Brings up the question of how many of Fontaine's old cronies he would have to eliminate to 'tie up loose ends' to cover his new identity. Any remaining ones might remember how Fontaine used the death of his lackeys to cover his own escape. The original 'smart' Fontaine would have 'kept his head down' til he could extract himself from this unplanned captivity. Acting the 'big man' there would simply have gotten him killed. - Thug-type people aren't the most reasonable people to begin with, whether they are Splicers or not. Any 'thinkers' among them might be aiming for the job themselves. They would just need a little reaction to being 'bossed around', and so quick Atlas would be a cinder, or have the back of his head blown out. So then the question is : "Do they WANT to be reasoned with ?" or "Do they just see some clown trying to "Lord it over them ?", which could be quickly dealt with. I'd have to think about the situation a little to compose a more logical storyline. Simpler maybe to just have him 'make suggestions' right then (let the others think it was 'their' idea, etc....), and wait til they are all out of their prison to work his 'persuation' (besides having only a small group of followers together). Unfortunately for the BaS2 plot, he illogically has to be shown in-charge. - Would she (Samantha Kemp) have been there if she wasn't a 'Fontaine' (or Atlas?) supporter ?? No mention of what crime/violence she otherwise committed to get her sent there. Some Manic behavior might have become common amongst heavy ADAM users, but should that be a reason to lock her up with Fontaine's thugs and murders (and other hardcase Splicers?) Hundreds of people 'worked' for Fontaine, who likely had little to do with his criminal activities. Assault, murder, robbery, incitement, smuggling should read the charges against the felons imprisoned in 'Fontaines'. Inserting all these unfortunate others just waters down the reasoning (and REMEMBER this was BEFORE Kashmir, when the City's population had a sea-change about methods to handle the people threatening order and public safety). --- --- --- '''Rapture's Rough Size : Rapture is roughly the size of the south end of Manhattan island (with an extent of about 5 square miles) Pix But with a much lower population density (Manhattan has ~70K residents per square mile, which is several times Rapture's supposed full population of 20K-40K) --- --- --- . . .